


Супружеская сцена || Marital scene

by Margarido



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Marriage, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Всадник тоже человек. И ему тоже нужна... кхм... спутница жизни.Пост-канон к Сонной Лощине (1999)
Relationships: Headless Horseman/Lady Van Tassel (Sleepy Hollow 1999)
Kudos: 1





	Супружеская сцена || Marital scene

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2013, есть дубль фика на моем фикбуке.

– А что тебя конкретно не устраивает? – слегка шепелявя, спросил Всадник.

– Меня все не устраивает! – вызверилась на него Мэри Ван Тассел.

Всадник пожал плечами и осмотрел комнату: забрызганные кровью стены, поломанная мебель. Он прошел вглубь, по пути раскидывая в стороны столешницы, останки кресел и ножки стульев.

– Вот! – торжествующе заявил Всадник, указывая на широченную запыленную кровать.

– Что это? – от удивления Мэри даже забыла снова заорать на него.

– Это – супружеское ложе!

– Какое, простите, ложе?! – зашипела Мэри, наклонившись вперед и наступая на Всадника. Тот подумал, что их встреча – это судьба: где бы он еще нашел себе такую змеюку!

– Супружеское.

– Не скаль на меня свои зубы!!! – от его улыбки ее до сих пор бросало в дрожь.

– Как скажешь, родная, – Всадник послушно сжал губы. – Так что тебя не устраивает? У нас даже… кхм… кровать есть. И кухня. И гостиная, и еще пара спален…

– ПАРА СПАЛЕН?! Да ты совсем с ума сошел?! – Всадник радостно закивал: конечно, сошел. – Это ты называешь спальнями?! – она выбросила руку в широком жесте, указывая на помещения, которые виднелись сквозь прорубленную стену и являли собой ничуть не лучший вид, нежели то, где они находились.

– Конечно. Знаешь, твой муж, ван Тассел, очень любил спать вон в той…

Мэри поперхнулась и осела на единственный уцелевший стул.

– А он-то что тут забыл?

– Голову. Пришел и говорит, мол, меня, как мученика, могут отправить в рай. А для этого надо предъявить отрубленную голову. Ну, я ему объяснил, что голова – по праву моя. Ты ж мне тогда еще череп не вернула. Вот он и заночевал тут. Один раз. Потом я вернул ему голову, а он, совсем как ты сейчас, поперхнулся и ушел… Видимо, в рай…

– Ах, он в раю… – глаза Мэри вспыхнули недобрым огоньком, – А я тут… Ах, он!..

– Он в раю живет, как придется. А у тебя в аду свой дом. Совсем как ты мечтала.

– Свой?.. Как мечтала?..

– А еще у тебя есть я. И, раз ты успокоилась, давай-ка, прочитай вот. Это твой контракт на службу.

– Какую службу?

– Какую-какую… Кто клялся душу продать? Это не я тебя за язык тянул, я вообще просил не болтать и не шуметь…

Мэри кончиками пальцев взяла протянутую бумагу.

– Ты только внимательно читай. Пока можно договориться, а подпись поставишь – и все…

Мэри, шевеля губами, читала контракт.

– Перо дай. И чернила.

– Чернил нет. Есть кровь.

– Кровью поставлю – сразу роспись будет. Ищи чернила.

– Ишь, умная, – пробурчал Всадник и ушел за чернилами.

Мэри исчеркала почти весь договор, выбрасывая навязанные пункты и добавляя свои.

– Не подпишут, – покачал головой Всадник. Голова оторвалась и едва не слетела на пол. – Вот черт! Когда уже прирастет?

– Не прирастет, – бросила Мэри, – она же мертвая.

– А как мне ходить?

– Ну, хочешь, я тебе ее пришью?

Всадник закивал, демонстрируя необходимость срочного пришивания головы к шее.

– Вот напомни потом… Так почему не подпишут?

– Ты глянь, что ты с ним сделала.

– Да ладно, сейчас перепишем набело.

– У меня бланков нет!

– Нарисуем. Тащи пергамент.

  
Мэри, жуя губы от усердия, дописывала договор. Затем она уколола булавкой палец, капнула крови и развезла эту кровь пером в своем автографе.

– Не сработает, – пробурчал себе под нос Всадник, ерзая рядом на сундуке. Пергамент, вопреки его опасениям, вспыхнул, зафырчал и разошелся на две копии. На обеих, кроме подписи Мэри, теперь стояла и вторая, размашистая и неразборчивая.

Бывшая леди ван Тассел победно ухмыльнулась, еще раз пробежала глазами договор и спрятала одну копию за корсаж. Вторая сама по себе свернулась в трубочку и улетела в неизвестном направлении.

– Так что говоришь, дом? А слуги у тебя есть?

– Откуда? Не тот ранг.

– Ладно. Но это последний раз, когда я делаю тут уборку!

– Как скажешь! Да, я там заприметил одного брадобрея… очень любит резать глотки… А какой работящий! Может, его в слуги взять?.. Грешник-то он – что надо…

– Богат?

– Нищий.

– Годится. Тащи его сюда. Я пока твою библиотеку разберу. Сдается мне, что там мелькали «Химические основы убийства»…


End file.
